


I Love Myself, so I Date Women

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Curie and Nora take the next step in their relationship, but as it turns out, Curie hasn't even tried exploring her new synth body yet—which means Nora will be the first one to do so.Day 28: Oral sex ⦾ Cunnilingus ⦾ Vaginal fingering ⦾ Scissoring/tribbing ⦾ First time ⦾ Dirty talk





	I Love Myself, so I Date Women

Nora didn’t really think she’d ever be here with Curie; didn’t think she’d ever get to this point. The former-Miss-Nanny-robot-turned-synth was such a sweetheart, always so kind and caring and so damn _polite_ that the vault dweller almost felt like she was taking advantage of the poor woman when she’d expressed interest, but Curie had… well, shown interest in return. They’d flirted and held hands, occasionally shared soft kisses that were mostly just pecks on the lips and cheeks, but never anything more.

Until now, at least.

Now, they were at the Red Rocket Truck Stop just outside Sanctuary Hills, alone, with the garage and door both closed as they laid on the bed; Nora was on top and slotted between Curie’s thighs as their lips were locked in a slow, deep kiss. The vaultie’s tongue swiped across her lover’s bottom lip and Curie gasped before opening her mouth just enough to grant access, Nora eagerly accepting but slowly dipping her tongue in and searching for the other’s, sliding it along the ridges of her teeth and flicking the tip against the roof of her mouth before she was finally, _finally_ greeted with her prize.

Their tongues tangled and Nora couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her throat, Curie nearly echoing a similar noise as she shivered between the body atop hers and the bed. The vault dweller’s hips pressed down between Curie’s legs, grinding, providing some amount of friction though there was no bulge in her pants that might satisfy some _other_ need—but Nora never needed to have a dick to get any of her lovers off in the past and she wouldn’t need one now.

She’d worked pussies before; had her fingers in plenty of them, her lips closed around swollen clits, tongue pushed into dripping cunts. She was confident in her abilities when it came to sex, regardless of what type of genitals her lover had—but she was _especially_ confident when it came to pleasuring a lover who had a pussy. And her lack of a cock or lack of a toy never mattered.

She’d get Curie off better than anyone with a dick ever could.

The vaultie pushed herself to be sitting on her knees, breaking the kiss to do so, and Curie nearly followed after her in a desperate attempt to keep it going. When those eyes opened, however, and Nora was met with a dazed stare, she could only allow a grin to plaster her lips. “I wanna please you,” she said quietly. “Will you let me?”

“Oh.” Curie seemed torn at first, perhaps even confused.

“You don’t have to, Curie. I don’t want you to feel pressured. You can say no.”

“N-no, I—I mean, yes, I want you to, I just—” Curie was stuttering out of nervousness. It was cute.

“Relax,” Nora crooned. “Let me do all the work. Okay?”

The synth bit her bottom lip before conceding and nodding her head, and the vaultie gently pulled her lover up to a sitting position so their lips could meet once again in another slow, deep kiss while her fingers gradually unbuttoned Curie’s flannel shirt. Once undone, she started pushing the fabric off those slender shoulders, then gently tossed it to the side before tugging off the white undershirt, as well, and throwing it over her shoulder to land in a location she’d deal with later.

Their lips broke apart again so her mouth could move to the synth’s neck, placing soft kisses against the tender flesh as she reached behind Curie and unclasped her bra, sliding it off and baring her chest. Nora gently nudged the other woman to lay down on her back, and once she was obeyed, her mouth began to slowly trail kisses down from Curie’s throat to her collarbone, and then down, down, down to one of her breasts as the vaultie sucked a nipple between her lips.

A gasp sounding from above her nearly made her moan and her lover’s back arched, the breast right in front of her face getting pushed more against her, and she only responded by taking Curie’s other tit into her free hand, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she flicked her tongue against the one that was in her mouth.

Curie was sensitive, it seemed; and while she knew her lover hadn’t ever done anything like this before, there was a possibility she hadn’t even _explored_ her new body yet. It’d only been about a month since her consciousness was transferred into the synth body, so she’d surely had to have gotten curious by now—but whether she sated that curiosity was another thing. Then again, she _was_ a scientist, right?

“That—that feels… very good,” Curie whispered, her breath stuttering as she exhaled.

Nora’s eyes flicked up to her lover’s face but the pair she expected to be peering back at her were shut, and instead she used her free hand to gently take hold of one of Curie’s hands and guided it into the vaultie’s hair, encouraging her lover to thread her fingers into the strawberry-blonde locks.

While she may have been in control here and was taking it slow, that didn’t mean she didn’t like or didn’t want to be touched—because if there was one place that she definitely enjoyed having someone else put their hands, it was in her hair. Curie took the hint, thankfully, and threaded nimble fingers into Nora’s hair, her nails grazing along the tender skin beneath it as the vaultie shifted over to the other waiting nipple and began working that one with her mouth, sucking on it and flicking her tongue against it until it reached the same pebbled, peaked status as the first.

Another trail of kisses went down Curie’s body, slowly moving away from her breast and toward her stomach but stopping just above her navel. Nora had to know. “Have you ever touched yourself before, Curie?” she asked, her voice quiet and sultry—but she didn’t even need to look up at her lover’s face to know there was a sudden red flush taking over the features.

“I—ah, n-no, I have not,” Curie admitted sheepishly.

Oh, fuck. Nora felt heat pool between her thighs when she realized she’d be learning Curie’s body right alongside the woman herself.

“I promise I’ll take good care of you,” Nora purred against the synth’s stomach before beginning to trail those kisses downward again until she reached the top of where jeans began. Curie’s hand had fallen free of Nora’s hair as the vaultie began undoing her lover’s pants, gently tugging them and her underwear down to where a pair of boots still sat on her feet; Nora took her time tugging those off first and then finished pulling her clothes off the rest of the way, leaving Curie naked and vulnerable in Nora’s bed—and what a sight to behold _that_ was—while she hadn’t even taken a single piece of clothing off.

And, fuck, the former-Miss Nanny looked _good;_ Nora couldn’t help how she was looking her lover over while licking her bottom lip, admiring this new body with a swirl of hunger and lust in her eyes. Only when Curie had shied away did Nora finally raise her attention to the synth’s face, seeing the red flush on her cheeks again.

“I have to admit, Curie, you look incredible,” the vaultie said quietly as she climbed back between her lover’s legs, placing soft kisses to her thighs.

“Oh. Th-thank you, my love.”

Nora gently pushed Curie’s legs up to where they were bent and she spread them apart a little, baring her core as she was positioned between them; a few more kisses were placed to Curie’s inner thighs, gentle and teasing, enjoying the taste and feel of her skin before Nora leaned in and dragged the flat of her tongue along Curie’s folds, pushing the tip between them just enough to taste her slick.

Curie… well, the scientist nearly _wailed_ at the feeling, her back arching just from the mere touch of Nora’s tongue along her slit, though there wasn’t even any attention given to her sensitive bud. Still, the reaction had the vaultie grinning before she leaned back in and did it once, twice, thrice more and then dove straight in for Curie’s clit, swirling her tongue around the engorged bundle of nerves and coaxing another noise from the synth above her.

Her lover tried to close her legs from the sudden sensation out of reflex, nearly smashing Nora’s head between them, but, luckily, the vaultie’s forearms were between her thighs, as well, so it kept her head from getting squashed; though, she’d have to admit, that would definitely be one hell of a way to go—giving head to a gorgeous woman who’d never experienced anything quite like it before. That would be a good death, indeed.

Deft fingers threaded into her hair again, clinging on for dear life, and the grasp they had made her moan around Curie’s clit, the synth releasing a noise of her own in response as her hips bucked straight against Nora’s mouth. The vaultie closed her lips around Curie’s clit then, sucking it between her lips and flicking her tongue against it a few times before swirling the pink muscle around it, her head moving from side-to-side momentarily.

“M-Mon amour,” Curie breathed, and Nora’s eyes flicked up to her, meeting her gaze—but the vault dweller never removed her mouth and instead sucked harder. _”Oh!_ I—I think, I think I’m—”

Quickly, Nora pushed them a little up the bed, canting the other woman’s hips while, at the same time, her middle finger gently slipped inside Curie’s pussy; and since the synth was so goddamn _wet,_ there was no resistance, so Nora was able to slide it in straight to the last knuckle. It turned out her lover was so close, however, that Nora didn’t even need to crook her finger before Curie was coming undone, mewling and trembling and gripping the vault dweller’s hair as well as the bedsheets beneath them; but grabbing her hair only made her suck harder, helping her lover ride her orgasm out for as long as she could.

Once the synth’s hips began to jerk, her breathy moans becoming strained from sensitivity, Nora pulled away and slipped her finger free from Curie’s cunt, allowing her tongue to swipe over her lips to clean them before she slipped her own finger into her mouth, sucking it clean of cum while her lover watched from beneath half-lidded eyes, cheeks tinted pink as she panted, already exhausted.

But if she thought they were already done, she was sadly mistaken. 

Nora was tugging her own clothes off, quick to remove them before Curie really even had a chance to recover; but the synth didn’t complain and instead just watched, seeming to take in the differences of how Nora’s body looked compared to her own—where Curie was thin, Nora was not; where Curie’s skin had marks of war, Nora’s had marks of birthing a child and weight changes hidden within the palettes of freckles. They were very different but either Curie didn’t mind or she appreciated it because she was slowly rubbing her tongue along her bottom lip while a flush ran up her cheeks again.

The vaultie grinned and dove in for a kiss, pressing her lips against Curie’s while still keeping it gentle. And when they broke apart, Nora remained close while speaking. “Do you trust me?”

“Oui, mon amour,” Curie whispered, her tired eyes suddenly growing curious.

Nora grinned before shifting back onto her knees again, hands gently hooking behind Curie’s thighs and slowly pushing the synth’s legs up. “Okay. This might be an uncomfortable position at first, but I promise it’ll be worth it.”

“Okay. I trust you.”

Her legs were pushed close enough toward her body that they’d likely be pressed against her chest if they were closed, but Nora ensured to keep them spread. “Hold your legs here,” the vaultie ordered lightly, and Curie bit her bottom lip before doing as she was told and wrapping her arms around the backs of her knees to hold them. Her hips were canted up in this position and she must have taken notice because nervousness washed over her face after she got a look at herself.

She really must not have explored herself _at all._

Another gentle kiss was pressed to her lover’s lips. “You look perfect, Curie,” Nora whispered, and the synth let out a relieved sigh. But when the vault dweller pulled back and then brought herself to stand on her feet on the mattress, Curie’s brows furrowed—and then her eyes grew wide as Nora lowered herself down so their cunts were hovering just inches away from one another.

Prewar fingers wrapped around the metal bar of the headboard so Nora could hold herself up while her feet were planted on the mattress on either side of Curie’s body, though she knew with the bed being so squishy she was at risk of toppling backward if she didn’t find a way to stable herself.

But Curie was glancing back and forth between their pussies, confused, and when her eyes finally looked up to Nora’s face, meeting the vaultie’s gaze, she went to question. “What are you—_oh!”_

Nora lowered herself just enough so their cunts pressed together, clits lined up, Nora spreading herself as she did, and she ground herself hard against Curie, ensuring to give the synth friction on her clit as well as take some friction for herself, too. Her hips moved slowly at first, but the grinds were heavy, and her eyes remained on Curie as her lover was immediately moaning; eyes fluttering closed as she tensed up beneath Nora, lips parted while quiet moans were released from her throat.

“You like that?” Nora asked.

“Oui.”

“Good. Because I’m gonna make both of us cum just from this.”

_”Oh.”_

Nora grinned and started grinding harder, feeling her slick mixing with Curie’s as they were pressed together; and it didn’t take long for her grinds to speed up and grow rougher, Curie’s moans encouraging her as they fucked and the friction bringing both of them close to their releases.

But the vaultie wasn’t about to cum before her lover—fuck that. She kept her eyes open as much and as long as she could, watching Curie’s face as the synth was writhing in pleasure, her arms still wrapped around the back of her knees and holding her legs in place while her chest heaved with each moan and sigh that she made.

“You look so fucking good, Curie,” Nora purred. “You sound just as good, too. So pretty.”

“My love—” Curie moaned out, her body trembling and warning Nora of the synth’s impending climax, “—I think I am going to—to—oh, _again—”_

“Yeah, that’s right. Let it happen, baby. I wanna hear you cum just from grinding our pussies together.”

The flush that ran up Curie’s face from Nora’s dirty talk was, well, _adorable,_ but Nora didn’t have time to dwell on the innocence her lover exhibited when Curie released a very loud and not-so-innocent moan, her head tipping back as the sound reverberated throughout the truck stop.

“Yeah, there you go,” Nora purred as she started chasing her own release because she was so damn _close,_ and she needed to find it before Curie became too sensitive.

The vaultie tipped over the edge quickly as she listened to Curie howling through her orgasm, and when she came, she came hard, her pussy clenching around nothing but her body aching to feel Curie all over her—anywhere, _everywhere._

When her hips stopped moving, the synth was trembling and panting beneath her, but Nora wasn’t fairing any better. With her hands still supporting her on the metal bar of the headboard, she slowly stood up, but Curie’s eyes grew wide as she was staring between them—right where their pussies had been pressed together.

_”Oh, my!”_ she exclaimed, and Nora paused before glancing down between them.

Oh.

Well, hot damn.

Everything was wet. _Soaked._ And Nora could only lick her lower lip before glancing up at Curie, seeing that red flush still present. “I can clean you up, if you want,” she offered, but the synth just quickly shook her head.

“No, no, no, mon amour. I cannot take another—another orgasm right now.” The synth was breathless, and it just made Nora laugh as she shifted to lay down beside her lover, helping stretch her legs back out since they might be sore.

“Did you like it, at least?”

“Oui,” she breathed, nodding her head. “Very much so.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic is from an old twitter post by Roxane Gay (@rgay) that said:
> 
> “So many men in my mentions acting like this fat bitch can’t pull dick. There is nothing easier but I love myself so I date women.”
> 
> Nora finds this relatable here.


End file.
